Bedtime Stories
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: A normal night in the Vongola Residence. Adult Tsunayoshi is taking his daily walk around his Guardians' rooms and he ends up in Kyouya's bed.


He took a deep breath, looking at his reflection on the window glass. A huge cloud obscured the moon, swathing the world in darkness and shadows. The dark night sky, where it was hard to find the brightest stars always made him anxious. Even now, despite the prevailing gloom outside, he could clearly see his hollow cheeks, sunken, tired eyes.

He sighed heavily, turning away from the grim picture and slowly headed for the door. He didn't look back, just closed it behind him and straightened his jacket, which was hanging loosely on his shoulders. Then he folded his arms on his chest and staring at the floor made his way through the unlit hallway to the nearest room, occupied by the Guardian of the Storm.

A gentle smile appeared on his lips, even though fatigue did not vanish from his face. Large windows overlooking the forest surrounding the estate did not provide a shred of light. This was not a problem, though. After all, he passed this corridor every day, so he knew the smallest parts of it.

Ten small steps later he stopped and raised his hand toward the door hidden in the darkness, which swung noiselessly under his touch. Slowly, he slid inside leaving them half open. The lamp on the bedside table was lit, as every other night.

Gokudera was lying on the crimson bed fast sleep. From time to time, a painful contraction ran through his face, as his whole body tightened up in readiness for an unannounced attack. A true, warm smile appeared on man's face when he bent over him. His lips gently brushed against the Gokudera's forehead. Then he stepped back, still smiling. He switched off the light and headed for the exit. He stopped in the doorway sweeping his eyes over the room for the last time. When he didn't see any abnormalities, he left the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Finding himself again in the corridor, he went towards another of the occupied rooms. Within five minutes he stood before the next entrance. Since he knew the Guardian of the Rain so well, he quickly and quietly pulled the handle, opening the door and grabbed the jacket in last second before it hit the floor. He smiled to himself, hanging it on a chair.

While making his way to bed, he picked up a baseball glove and put it on the bedside table. He slowly bent over the bed and pressed a brief kiss on the black-haired man's forehead, who smiled in his sleep, as if sensing his presence.

Man's eyes shone with joy at the sight. Standing by the bed, he looked around carefully, then went to the door. After he came out, he felt that every moment he spent with his Guardians returned him power, and the fog of indifference began to fall. His feet led him unwittingly into the dark corridor.

A few steps before entering the next room, he heard loud snoring of the Guardian of the Sun. A genuine smile appeared on his lips, when he entered the cluttered room and saw the shadowy silhouette of a sleeping boxer. Dark yellow quilt, was piled on the floor as usual, but its owner seemed not to notice.

The man shook his head with resignation, sighed lightly and picked the quilt off the ground. With careful movements, he covered the sleeping man, who grunted something unintelligible and turned to the other side, continuing to snore. Quiet laughter bursted from the man's mouth when he bent over the Guardian of the Sun. His lips touched his forehead lightly, and he left the room.

Walking down the corridor, he adjusted his jacket on his shoulders and smiled at the memory of earlier concerns. He turned right and saw the kitchen door open. The dim light of a candle guided him closer. Careful not to move the creaking hinges, he slid through the existing crack.

He quietly walked over to the Guardian of the Lightning and gently took a white and black spotted half-filled with the milk cup from his hands. He took off his jacket and thoroughly covered the arms of the teen sleeping on the table. He pressed a fleeting kiss on his temple and blew out the candle, which was standing next to the door. He withdrew noiselessly through the gap, which he came from and went on his way.

He passed two corridors and just turned to the third one, when somewhere on the lower floor the clock struck midnight. Not accelerating pace, he cracked a half smile. The ideal time for a visit... A few steps ahead of him a brick wall came out of nowhere, but he easily went through it, recognizing one of the illusions of the Guardian of the Mist. He took a few more steps, until he stood at the door.

He quietly slipped into the room and immediately went to bed. He leaned over the sleeping woman and kissed her gently on the forehead. Moving away, he reached for the trident lying on the bed next to Chrome. He bent down again and whispered in her ear:

'Sweet dreams, Mukuro.'

He straightened up and looked for the last time at the object he held in his hand, as if expecting an answer. After a moment, he put it on the bedside table without a slightest sound and left the room, closing the door behind him.

At last, he came to an isolated part of the mansion, which was occupied by the Guardian of the Cloud. As he walked, he unbuttoned his stark white sleeves, casually rolling them up. He stifled a yawn with his hand and rubbed his tired eyes.

He passed the corridor behind the hall, turned the corner. Eventually, he reached the last doors. A ray of light shone underneath, but he did not mind. He pressed the handle and stepped inside quietly.

He blinked several times, until his eyes have adapted to the sudden brightness. When his vision returned, he immediately found the owner of the room, dressed in black - purple kimono, sitting on the floor with his back to him and reading a book. He wasn't even graced with a single glance, but his presence was certainly known.

The man yawned widely and walked to the black-haired man, sat right beside him, back leaning against back. There was a silence between them, broken only by a quiet rustle of turning pages.

After some time, the man felt his eyelids close and the body became heavy and lethargic. He closed his eyes and sighed lightly with resignation. In this moment, however, two strong hands grabbed him and lifted up, like if he was a feather. A second later, he was gently placed on a soft bed. The sheets smelled of lavender, which always lulled him to sleep. He sighed, turning to the right side.

He didn't have to wait long, because soon after the light went out and the same arm that raised him, now circled his waist. He felt a warm breath on his neck and turned towards it, opening his eyes. He smiled tenderly and kissed the man before him on the forehead.

'Good night, Kyouya,' he whispered, snuggling closer to him.

Black-haired man's grip tightened, and a sleepy smile appeared on the lips of the man he held. The Guardian of the Cloud leaned forward, his breath touching younger's face.

'Good night...' he kissed him lightly.

'...Tsunayoshi,' he whispered to himself, already knowing the man is asleep.

He moved closer, tightening his arms even more, a corner of his mouth lifting in the expression of satisfaction. He looked at the man sleeping peacefully in his arms for the last time and closed his eyes, allowing himself to join his beloved in the land of sleep.


End file.
